mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Block Hunt (Bedrock minigame)
Block Hunt is a Classic minigame that was released to Mineplex on an unknown date. In Block Hunt, the Hiders have to change into various blocks or animals and hide, while the Hunters have to seek hiders and find them all. Aim of the Game Hiders Stay hidden and alive for as long as you can! The Hiders win if at least one Hider is alive at the end of the time limit. Hunters Find and kill all the hiders! The Hunters win once they kill all hiders. Forenote about cheaters It is very difficult to report someone for a modified client if they are a hider as their nameplate and skin are hidden. The best way is to film them and kill them (or get killed by them). This way, the staff will be able to see that as the cheater dies (or as you die), their name shows up in the chat (e.g. "Name killed you" or "You were killed by Name"). How to Play Hiders You have 30 seconds (10 seconds game start and 20 seconds "time to hide") to find a suitable space to settle down. Provided that the space is valid (eg, not half slabs), your experience bar will fill up, and when it is full, you become fully integrated with the map. It is not necessary to crouch. If you move off your block which you were hiding on you will become an "out of place" block again. You are able to turn into both blocks and mobs. Hiders can morph into the following blocks: * Melons * Hay Bales * TNT * Cakes * Crafting Tables * Flower Pots * Bookshelves * Furnaces * Anvils * Cauldrons Each map had custom blocks for hiders to choose from. Hiders can disguise as any mob that is within the map. Hunters When the 30 second hiding time has run up, the seekers will be released. Try to find as many hiders as you can! A lot of hiders at the start of the game will camp out on roof tops, in order to stop the hunters from reaching land or simply to be more aggressive in their defense. See the Kits and Tactics page for how to spot hiders! Maps Maps in rotation Confined - BlueeFiree.png|"Confined" by BlueeFiree Cookie Town - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Cookie Town" by Mineplex Build Team Desert Village - james610.png|"Desert Village" by james610 Eclipse Town - AxeHam & Reindeerclark.png|"Eclipse Town" by AxeHam & ReindeerClark Frozen Outpost - Jimbo & TheAule.png|"Frozen Outpost" by JimboJimbo & TheAule Mesa Village - Didall, Dogester.png|"Mesa Village" by Didall & Dogester Pirate Island - xXxKAJSERxXx.png|"Pirate Island" by xXxKAJSERxXx Riverwood - ZephyrThunder & Pyxll.png|"Riverwood" by ZephyrThunder & Pyxll_ Thames Square - F3lice & Fission.png|"Thames Square" by F3lice & Fission_ The Museum - ReddReaperz.png|"The Museum" by ReddReaperz Treasure Cavern - AxeHam 2.png|"Treasure Cavern" by AxeHam (inside) Treasure Cavern - AxeHam.png|"Treasure Cavern" by AxeHam (outside) Vineyard Mills - Mineplex Build Team.png|"Vineyard Mills" by Mineplex Build Team File:Mirkwood - Pyxll.png|"Mirkwood" by Pyxll_ Kits Here is a list of all available kits. Hunter Kits |Armour = |Kit Description = Leap after those pretty blocks!}} |Armour = |Kit Description = Throw TNT to flush out the hiders!|Requirements = 2000gems}} |Armour = |Kit Description = tick......tick...tick.tick.|Requirements = 5000gems}} Hider Kits All hiders start with either a magma cream (infestor) or a slime ball (all the others) in their hotbar. 10 seconds later, they will receive: A (wooden) speed axe that can be upgraded to a (stone) super axe that can be upgraded to an (iron) ultra axe that can be upgraded to a (diamond) hyper axe. Right click the axe to get a speed and regeneration boost (NB: the more you upgrade the axe, the better the boost). An infinity bow with an arrow. Shoot hunters to upgrade your axe! (4 shots = +1 one upgrade) . |Armour =None |Kit Description = Can change form unlimited times!|Requirements = free}} |Armour = None|Kit Description = Changes into solid blocks almost instantly!|Requirements = 2000gems}} |Armour = None|Kit Description = Shock and stun seekers!|Requirements = 5000gems}} Achievements The Blockiest Block - Win 50 games of Block Hunt as a Hider. Trivia *Block Hunt was one of the first games introduced on the Java server, and it was introduced amongst 15 other game modes the day of the release of the bedrock server. *The Mirkwood map was removed from the java server due to poor gameplay reasons. It was however kept on the PE / bedrock server as gameplay is very different on there! Back to Available Minigames Category:Bedrock minigames